<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrored Heart by Startabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577546">Mirrored Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startabi/pseuds/Startabi'>Startabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little angst I guess kwejhkr, fucking in a storage closet basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startabi/pseuds/Startabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a senator who has been dragged to a horrible luncheon. Good thing Captain Rex is there to keep you company</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Captain Rex/Reader, Clone Trooper/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrored Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welP HERE WE BE FKJEHKJHER</p><p>www.jangofctts.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It's curious. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Well, <em>you</em>, as a whole are curious—completely outside the realm of what Rex considers <em>normal. </em>As far as senators go, that is. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You're grumpy for one—worse than Skywalker and far more snide than Kenobi—a near gargantuan task bordering <em>impossible</em>. Wit and cleverness come to you easier than breathing, but it's your unwavering <em>kindness</em>towards himself and his brothers that sticks out like a blaster burn against alabaster white walls.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He passed it off as a <em>joke—</em>some sort of mockery. Rex’s existence has been full of them. The past year it’s been made glaringly clear as to what the clones are to the people of the republic—<em>tools</em>. Mindless war machines dressed with flesh and bone, heart and sinew instead of durasteel and a circuitboard. Humanity has been skimmed over with excuses and debates over the hollow argument that clones were created for the sole purpose of war—nothing more. Ignorance is bliss when you are not the one fighting tooth and nail for petty skirmishes and the survival of your family.        </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ithyea, your home monarchal planet, is a newer member of the Galatic Republic—one of the firsts to advocate for clone rights—cutting through each argument with the steel headed javelin of hope and determination. Controversial in the eyes of the galaxy but no less than true. Yet with controversy, comes chaos. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wedged between Takodana and the Cerean Reach hyperspace lane—it’s an essential key to accessing more neutral space sectors without stepping on any toes. While the planet does mirror the size of a larger than average moon, there’s nothing but grandeur with the cutting edge advances in space travel and military innovations. An arts district too, one that’s presented multiple times for the Senate apparently. Rex has yet to see it. It’s an easy guess as to why Ithyea has gone under pointed attacks from the Separatists—it’d be foolish not to <em>try</em>.     </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And of course comes the intergalactic mess of <em>politics</em>. You are <em>not</em>Ithyea’s first senator. Or second…or third. Just in the last six months, <em>three</em> of your predecessors have been picked off—two disappearances and a suspicious poisoning sandwiched between them. Which sides these assassinations stem from is anybody’s guess—a mix of both perhaps—all to silence and stamp the voice of your people out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heavy are the shoulders that wear those abhorrent senatorial robes, and <em>Maker </em>did it take some convincing for another Ithyean to step to the chopping block. It’s just…no one thought  it’d be <em>you</em>. The infamous captain of King Arrian Felian’s elite guard—trained in combat levels high enough to contend some of those within the ranks of the Jedi Order. When your name comes up in conversation, it certainly doesn’t scream <em>diplomacy</em>.     </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex is not surprised that you hold the current record of Ithyean senators for surviving the longest. Evading an astonishing <em>two</em>attempts on your life by the skin of your teeth. You were just downright <em>lucky</em> the third assassin missed their mark. <em>Sure</em>, the blade of Syrena Aster skimmed the right side of your cheek and left behind a nasty scar to remember her by, but <em>kriff—</em>even with your background and low levels of public presence, you’re a high priced target. Whoever placed an order with the Heretics, really wants to see you six feet under.     </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex hasn’t been given the full report on exactly <em>who</em> the Heretics are—a rag tag bunch of untrained Force users and skilled assassins from what he’s gathered—but regardless, this attack is just the beginning. Until the Senate and the Jedi are able to retract the price on your head, you’re stuck under protective custody. Usually ushered away into the Jedi Temple or tagging along with General Kenobi and Skywalker. Despondently, no matter the circumstances of your protection, it can’t shield you from the dreadful invitations to senatorial luncheons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> And yes, you <em>tried </em>to slip by for this one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don't brush elbows with other senator’s like many of the members in the Jedi Order and your own cohort do. In fact, you actively <em>avoid</em> even speaking to them unless necessary, let alone stand in the same room with <em>seven</em> of them. Odd for an elected official of diplomacy such as yourself to be so cold shouldered—Rex would think senators <em>wanted</em> to mingle.    </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's <em>curious</em> because you're standing in plain sight and yet no one pays you any passing thought. General Kenobi and Skywalker hold the majority of their attentions, shoulders already taught with exasperation at keeping everyone from tearing out each other's throats for, kriffing <em>five</em> minutes. Yet you...you are completely at ease, leaning up against a stone pillar, observing the unfolding chaos from afar with a keen eye. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Rex realizes he's stepping towards your position, you glance over and dip your chin in greeting. The ghost of a smirk pulls at your normally grim facade—his heart skips. "Captain."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Senator," he mimics, posting himself to your right. There’s still a thin, healing scab from the assassin’s blade that extends from the swell of your cheek to your ear. Ouch. “Enjoying the evening?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snort. "Hardly <em>enjoying </em>it, Rex."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Stars</em>—you shouldn't be allowed to say his name. Your words are razor-sharp like a jagged vibroblade, meant to jab and pierce through armor—tear a person to pieces without having to lift a finger. Everything about you is rough, gritty, brutal, unbecoming of what a senator <em>should</em> be, but— </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mouth his name, purring out the singular syllable with such tenderness that it's like a punch to the gut. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's hard to swallow and he needs to clear his throat—an embarrassing act on his part, but your attention has already returned back towards the meandering senators. "How d'you mean?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well," you sigh, "let's just say smalltalk isn’t my strong suit." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Aren't you senators s'pposed to like diplomacy n' such?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thumb smoothes over your bottom lip in thought as you shrug. "Diplomacy? Sure. Politicians? Can’t say I like them. I just—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wave your hand around, gesturing vaguely to the crowd. "I just don't understand why they can't say what they mean. Telling someone to have a nice day shouldn't entail certain death, y'know?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Speaking from experience?" He teases, gently prying into that harder than beskar wall you've created for yourself. There's fissions in your foundation and he means to tear it down all for just a mere scrap of information. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes flick over, your lips curling into a vulpine grin. “Perhaps...Though, it was partially my fault, I have to admit.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll have to tell me the story sometime, Senator.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod. “Yes, one day—when there aren’t so many political ears <em>jumping</em>at the chance of gossip.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A swell of laughter interrupts your chat, your attention gravitating to Obi-Wan—ever the charmer with the crowds. The end of your mouth pulls into a frown as you sigh and carefully scratch at your brow with the back of your thumb. Rex might be pulling at straws, but what he mistook as you being standoffish may just be your nerves. Socially awkward and flustered when speaking in such an intimate setting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex’s first instinct is to reach out and place a hand over your shoulder in comfort, but he’s not sure how you’ll respond to the touch. Flip him over your shoulder probably—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead he forces himself to jumpstart the conversation—something to distract from your anxieties. “I hope you don’t mind me asking—“ His heart beat kicks up into a flurry of wild beats as you turn you head. “What uh..wh—did you want to become a senator?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He likes it when you smile—like you’re letting him on some sort of coy secret. You shift your weight and shrug. “The king asked me personally. I’m flattered he thinks I’m clever enough—insulted he sends me to these abysmal gatherings like some sort of show pony.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex chuckles. “Yeah, can’t say I like ‘em either.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Although…” Your thumb runs over your lip again, a sparkle of mischief igniting behind your eyes. “As a senator, I do get the occasional tidbit of gossip. Here, I’ll catch you up—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The captain startles when you snatch his elbow and yank him closer. <em>Maker</em>he’s glad for his helmet because your lips brush against his earpiece as he leans down to reach your height. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look." You whisper, nodding casually in the direction of a particularly young senator with a shock of white hair. She's swathed in a pool of royal blue silk, much too large for her tiny frame, and all but hanging off Skywalker's arm with glittered nails filed into points. "<em>That</em> is Senator Ceci Paare of Corellia. She looks innocent, no?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She does. Wide, crystalline green eyes stare up at the Jedi Knight as a pretty giggle escapes past her ruby painted lips. Skywalker grimaces. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I quite like her," you continue with a sly grin. "Even if she <em>does</em> try to influence public opinion by an invitation to bed." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's no time to process as you focus in on an older man. His hazy blue skin, ash white lips and vermillion green eyes cut an almost nightmarish profile, accentuated by mountains of black robes. Rex can’t recall what planet the senator represents. The senator holds his head stiffer than rebar to keep the ornate golden circlet from slipping off, his white lips curling in distaste as Orn Free Taa of Ryloth places a meaty hand over his slender shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He is Lord Tal’en Sol Ra'ah. Cunning, but sympathetic to the pleasures of gambling."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's a game to you—of perceptions and nuances only a trained eye can roll over. Rex expects nothing less. This sort of thing has been hammered into the very essence of your being since you were little—reading an enemy before they can strike. It works on politicians marvelously well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Truth be told Rex should be paying more attention—but the closeness of your face to his helmet is maddening. His heart twists and coils as your bare hand skims along his gloved one—<em>kriff. </em>He’s not gonna make it before he bursts into a thousand little pieces.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex’s spell of lovesick yearning recedes as you swear under your breath. It was only a matter of time before someone approached your little corner.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, Maker save me," you hiss under your breath as a young Mirialan saunters over, the swatches of rich red and brilliant gold accentuate his violet skin like a bloody bruise. "Pretend you're speaking with me." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I <em>am</em> speaking with you," Rex snorts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand waves in dismissal as your brows stitch together, hands balling into fists. Your jaw clenches as the senator in question puts on a dazzling smile. You look downright <em>panicked</em>. Rex has witnessed you face down numerous senators older than dirt and close to blowing away in the wind with plucky fervor, assassination attempts, being held captive, and you're frightened…by this? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is <em>too</em> good. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex has half a mind to help you, wheel you away from your little predicament, but his intrigue with seeing your oh-so-solid resolve crumble is much too valuable and entertaining to pass up. He's going to remember this for <em>years</em>.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Rex</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Senator</em>," he mimics, not at all frightened by your poisonous glare. "Some diplomacy might do you good."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You begin to snarl out a threat but are decidedly cut off by your object of horror planting himself before your hiding spot. You cower into the corner like a boxed in loth-cat. "Ah, my favorite Ithyean! I had begun to worry you would not make it, my dear friend."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Senator Lin," you sigh. The smile you offer is tight and thin; a nervous one much in the same way one would be if presented with a box of toenails for a birthday gift. “How <em>pleasant</em> to see you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Senator Lin’s deep violet lips part with an easy smile. He waves a hand in dismissal, his silver rings glinting in the warm lighting. "Please—call me Toluka. No need to bother with such formalities between companions." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex suddenly understands your trepidation with the Mirialan—he’s <em>slimy</em>. And, not to mention, not at all ashamed with the lecherous looks as his eyes sweep down your body. Rex clenches his teeth and folds his arms behind his back. He’s regretting not heeding your warning now…  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Try as you might through brutal small talk and chilly answers, Senator Lin refuses to take the hint. A dark plume of venom green lashes through Rex’s chest as the Mirialan places a friendly hand over your shoulder. You grimace as Rex bristles and glares through the visor of his helmet.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Senator Lin’s lips pull into a gaudy smile as he glances at Rex and then at you.“My dear, don’t you know? It’s not worth wasting your time with a clone. After all, they’re all the same person. How boorish—come join us at the table.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your teeth bite into your cheek as your temper, like the silver of blade through the darkness, cuts through your steely irises. With poised nonchalance, you lift your hand and pinch Senator’s Lin’s fingers between your own and pry them off your shoulder. “Is that so?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your campaign, valuable as it may be,” Lin continues, “is a useless endeavor. <em>They</em> are not our equals and never will be--you <em>must</em> know that." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex forces himself to remain <em>calm</em>—collected and certainly not imaging a thousand and one ways he’d like to see his fist breaking the fragile bones of the senator’s face.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fine buttons stitched upon your shoulders do not compel your worth, <em>Senator</em>,” the harshness of your words is a blow straight to Lin’s ego. His well-groomed brows furrow drastically as his tongue struggles to play catch up and find words to repair his shattered pride. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s no chance for Senator Lin to regain his footing as your snatch Rex’s wrist and sweep him out into the hall. Rex can feel your anger roll off of you in waves, frighting and holding the same caliber of roaring waves thundering against black, craggy rocks. It’s a miracle the night didn’t end with your hands wrapped around the senator’s throat or a blaster shot through the chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you reach the lower halls of the cruise ship is when you release Rex’s wrist. You pinch the bridge of your nose between your fingers and release a long, dramatic sigh.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You are worth <em>far</em> more than that pompous ass," you say with enough edge to slice through a droideka's shields. "He has no right to say those things to you." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright,” Rex soothes, placing a hand over your bristling shoulder. “I’ve heard worse.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your features scrunch up into a wince. “That...that doesn’t mean you have to suffer through <em>more</em> of it, Rex.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sighing, you run a hand through your hair and loosen the heavy outer robes strung around your shoulders. You shrug out of them and fold the thick swaths of fabric over you arm—revealing the under layers of your uniform. You toss the bundle of fabric to the floor with a disgusted grimace and sit on the cargo crate closest to your left. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really—it’s ok.” Rex assures again. “I—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hold up a hand and shake your head. His mouth snaps shut. “I won’t hear it. To me you are nothing short of perfect and I refuse to argue about it. <em>Maker knows</em> I already do that for a kriffing living.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a fragile lull in the hollow space—the distant chatter of voices and strange music collecting in the corners. You stand once again, toe to toe with the Captain and there it is again, that elated pitter patter of his heart thrumming through his veins. The nerves of being so close to you—you sweet face and not being able to <em>touch</em> you.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me see your face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands come up to the edges of his helmet without hesitation, a hiss of hair escaping the seal once he pries it off. You smile and take a step closer until the only thing separating you and him is his helmet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex’s eyes flutter shut, leaning into your hand you gingerly place over his jaw. “I wish the entire galaxy could see you through my eyes,” you whisper, the warmth of your soft palm radiating out and warming his entire body.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a matchstick to kerosene—his helmet clatters to the ground and there’s only a second to spare as both hands move to cup his cheeks, dragging him into a mouthwatering kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hasn’t kissed many people—save for those rare times at 79’s, head swimming under the haze of one too many shots of Corellian fire whiskeys where he could barely distinguish his ass from his hand. Those drunken make-outs were <em>nothing</em> like this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>No</em>—this…this is what a kiss <em>should</em> be like.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dreams about you all the time—so constantly ravenous that all he can feel some days is pure <em>ache</em>. Every and all words that spin around his head starts with you and finishes with his pounding heart close to bursting free from his ribcage. Not in the same way a flood rips through an unsuspecting village—more like the brilliance of a thousand doves, marble white plumage thrashing free from their gilded cage. Your lips taste like the core of a newborn star—scorching and yet still so sweet upon the tongue the same way caramelized sugar sticks to the roof your mouth. <em>You</em> are his first and last everything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a certain kind of tragedy hidden beneath your tongue, fragile promises and the eggshell thin shards of hope stapled to the roof of your mouth. Rex will take it—seize any threadbare strand and <em>run</em>with it—spool it into the palm of his hand until you’re wound so tightly together it’ll be impossible to untangle.     </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just when the dizziness sets in from elation and not enough air, you part and leave a sticky trail of warm kisses up his jaw. Rex groans and hugs you closer, you humid breath blooming across his skin. “Let me take care of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words on his tongue crumble to ash once he nods in agreement. Your kisses dip lower, not even stopping when the reach the edge of his chest plate. Stars, you’re…he never entertained the idea that your lips could look so <em>divine </em>in contrast to the battered plastoid. When you fold onto your knees his heart leaps to his mouth, a flare of arousal flashing through his groin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rest your chin over his codpiece and smile. “Do you like seeing me on my knees, sir?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex huffs and studies at the opposing wall—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Your fingers find the claps over his codpiece. “Can I take this off?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex jerks his head in a yes but grabs your wrist. Not a rough hold—a tentative one as hesitation swirls in his eyes. “Don’t—don’t have t’ do this for me—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quirk a brow. “I <em>want</em> to because I like you, Rexy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A rosy blush blooms over his sharp cheekbones. The captain nods again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The codpiece clatters to the ground and immediately you move your hand to palm him through his blacks. He grunts and squeezes his eyes shut. <em>There we go</em>.      </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Biting your lip, you pull down his blacks as far as the plastoid plating allows, greeted with the hard length of his cock, beautiful and flushed a rosy brown. <em>Fuck</em>—he’s thicker than you thought. You wrap your fingers around the base, delighted by Rex’s airy gasp as he throbs in your palm. A bead of liquid shines at the tip and just the sight of it makes your mouth water. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Moons—</em>you should’ve done this sooner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a stuttering inhale, Rex trails his forefinger along your cheek and tucks a stray hair behind your ear. The pads of his fingertips skim lower and lightly pinch your chin between his forefinger and thumb. Your eyes lift to meet his. “You—you sure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You answer with a kiss over the dip of his navel, the skin searing hot under your lips. Rex curses and rolls his head back onto his shoulders when your palm slides up the length of his cock and then back down. Your grip is firm and tight as Rex slumps onto the crate, goosebumps rushing up his exposed flesh. <em>Stars</em>, when’s the last time he’s gotten release like this? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lean forward and lick a languid line from the velvety skin of his balls all the way up to the tip. Rex’s hips jolt. You purse your lips and suckle at the head, dipping your tongue over the slit then down to trace the ridge of his frenulum all the while your hand rolls up and down his shaft. Rex tangles his fingers into your hair with a hiss. You open your jaw a bit wider and take him down a few inches into the wet heat of your mouth, feeling your lips stretch around his cock. You you drag the flat of your tongue along the underside of his shaft to make the thickness easier to swallow down, but he's still only <em>halfway</em>into your mouth when he hits the back of your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck</em>—" Rex moans as his hips strain to remain still. “S’good—such a good girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glance up, eyes devouring the attractive length of his clean shaven throat and the underside of his chin. Rex swallows and let’s out another little sound. You whine softly in return and slip a hand into your pants, pressing your fingertips against your throbbing clit as you start to carefully bob your head up and down. <em>Yeah—</em>your jaw already <em>aches </em>just from holding his cock in in your mouth but fuck it—it’s <em>worth</em> it.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex's chest heaves with exertion as he mindfully rocks his hips up, pushing and rolling his cock deeper into your mouth until his shaft is nearly seated all the way in. Ditching your own pleasure entirely, you swallow around him, forcing down the urge to <em>gag </em>and simply hold him here<em>. </em>Allowing him a moment to just <em>enjoy</em> the soft warmth of your mouth before launching into the main event.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex murmurs your name and strokes his thumb over your cheek. “You’re beautiful—so pretty like—like this..<em>ah—</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pointedly hollow your cheeks and suck, his flattery warming your chest with pride. You swallow around him another time, squeeze his shaft, your fist following your mouth as you lift up then back down to the base. You grunt at the abrupt jolt of his hips. There’s no distinctive rhythm you can follow as you pull halfway up and let Rex rock his hips into your mouth—seeking out his pleasure without a coherent thought in sight. Just a cacophony of gasping breaths and rough moans of your name. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon enough he’s twitching in your mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as his head tips back onto his shoulders. The gloved hand sweetly cradling your cheek slips to the nape of your neck, tangling his fingers into you hair to anchor himself. He’s close—quiet gasps and broken curses tumbling out, hips unconsciously rocking into your mouth in search of release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex whimpers your name, his leg jolting as you work your jaw wider and swallow him down, the dark curls tickling your nose once it brushes his groin. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hum around him, delighting in the mumbled praises. <em>Almost there…That’s it. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s dangling on the precipice—on tiny shove away from euphoria—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Wait</em>—“ Saliva dribbles down your chin when his cock pops out from your swollen lips, throbbing from the unintentional tease. “Maker—<em>shit</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If not for the gloves covering his hands, you’re sure they’d be turning white from how tightly he grips the edge of the crate. His eyes are squeezed shut, slightly bent forward as he falls away from the edge of his release. Rex sucks in a steadying breath, amber eyes meeting your confused ones. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t—can we—“ Rex’s eyes flit and focus on anything but you as he stutters and works up the courage to ask for what he wants. “Do we have time—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolls your eyes and rest your cheek on his thigh. Silly man. “You wanna fuck me, Rexy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kriff, <em>yes</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smile and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. “I don’t think they’ll miss us."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex doesn’t complain when you take his hands and yank him onto the grubby floor and over your senatorial robes. He props his back against the crate as you shuck off everything below the waste and clamber into his lap. His hands, warm even through the leather, land over the swell of your hips and wrench you closer until your front presses up against his chest plate. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rough prickle of his stubble is, in all sense of the word, <em>addictive. </em>He tilts his head to kiss you, the slick touch of his tongue on your bottom lip adding jet fuel to the fire low in your belly. Rex groans and cups your jaw, holding your mouth open to dance his tongue along the length of yours. You whine and shudder as he purses his lips and lightly sucks on your tongue before you both part. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex drags his teeth over your bottom lip as you both pant for precious air. His dark lashes sweep up his cheeks when he looks at you. This close you bare witness to the dazzling color of his eyes—crystalized pearls of amber over the crackled bark of pine tree in the midmorning sun. Muted gold threaded through the brown like fine lace and the slow shimmer of the sun dappled through water. To think such a man like him is dredged through the bloodied mud of war is <em>despicable.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blink away the swell of tears prickling at your eyes and kiss him once more. Sighing, you whisper down, mouthing soft nibbles and teasing kisses over his jaw and down his neck. Rex squirms and rock his hips up, your cunt clenching around nothing. You <em>need</em> him.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rex,” you groan. You slide your hand between your bodies and grab at his thick length. Rex gasps into your mouth, long fingers clamping onto your waist in a death grip. “I want you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I’m yours.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your nibble at his earlobe as you grind your hips against his length, the folds of your cunt teasingly out of reach. “Touch me, Captain.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex tears off his vambraces and gloves, hand wedging between your thighs, touching the very tips of his fingers to your throbbing clit. You whine and clench your jaw—the pleasure is <em>raw</em>—sizzling electricity that crackles with the deadly promises of your pleasure. It’s as if you’ve had the breath knocked out of your lungs the second he bears down a bit more on your clit, drawing tentative circles, each completion sending a shockwave of tightly spooled ecstasy through each and every nerve. You nearly sob as his fingers slip away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So wet already,” Rex moans as you tip your head back when two of his fingers begin circle your dripping cunt. They’re thick and long and <em>perfect</em>. Your hips stutter as your cunt easily accepts his fingers, the heel of his palm slotting perfectly against your pussy to stimulate your clit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maker you’re seeing stars as Rex rocks his hand into you—the bend of his fingers the perfect angle to catch all the right places that make you tremble. He kisses your cheek and moans your name into your ear, all low and gravelly— </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your body seizes up tight as you soar, plummeting off the edge only to tumble so fast and so <em>hard</em> that tears prick the corner of your eyes. Rex peppers kisses over your cheeks and runs his free hand through your hair, purring praise and adoration as you shudder—your mouth parted in a silent cry as you cum and dissolve into his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you suck in a steadying breath and open your eyes, Rex is gazing upon you with starstruck eyes—pure adoration that makes your cheeks flare hotter than the surface of two mini suns. Your teeth catch your bottom lip. You’re not sure you <em>deserve</em> to be looked at like this…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, you’re impatient and running on stolen seconds. As much as you’d like to just simply stare at him—there’s not enough time. Rex wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and slides the tip of himself through your soaking folds. Each stroke against your still throbbing clit makes you buckle into yourself, but the angle that your knees are propped over his hips means you're stuck here. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex pauses and cups your cheek. His thumb scrapes over your cheekbone. “You want this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You place your hand over his and turn your head to mouth a kiss over the lines of his palm. <em>Oh, fuck yeah</em>. Kind of him to ask as if hadn’t just cum over his fingers but—no. “I <em>need</em> you to fuck me, Rex. That’s an order.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex huffs out a low chuckle and bumps the crown of his forehead against yours. “As you wish, <em>Senator</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex runs the blunt head of his cock through your folds again, slicking himself up with your arousal. You mewl and dig your nails into the hard plastoid as the wide tip of him pushes into your entrance—he shudders as you clench and wiggle. It doesn’t hurt, but he’s in <em>no </em>small. You’ll feel him for days, you’re sure of it as your cunt swallows inch after inch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both groan as he finally bottoms out. His jaw his clenched tight as sweat beads at his blonde hairline—Stars above, he’s a sight, struggling not to loose control the second he’s buried inside of you. <em>Desire</em> tickles up your spine, tugging at the fabrics of your being until all you can focus on his how Rex isn’t <em>moving</em>. You shift your hips in tiny, almost imperceptible motions, and squeeze around him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn—“ A ragged moans slices through his words as your gentle rocking morphs into needy jolts. It’s easy to fuck yourself onto his cock like this, but the measly thrusts are meant to tempt him. “<em>Fuck</em>, <em>cyare</em>, you’re tight.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirk and grab at his sculpted shoulders—it’s the push he needs. Rex snarls your name, cups his hands under the globes of your ass and pulls you off his cock nearly all the way out only to slam back in. There’s no time to adjust before Rex sets a pace, fevered and rabid All pent up energy collecting over the weeks you’ve known each other. Each roll of his hips borders erratic, taking his pleasure without thought—intent on reaching his own end after being denied for what feels like ages. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squeal in surprise as Rex pushes you onto your back and hoists your legs around his hips. Rex buries his nose into the crook of your neck and moans your name like a sweet prayer wrapped in honeycomb. Rex shifts his weight, widening his knees to sink deeper into your cunt—his stubble tickling your throat as his staggered exhales burn hot over your skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You choke out a groan and feel your arousal begin to drip down your thighs—hear the thrusts of his cock into your cunt become shamefully <em>wetter</em>. Electric heat sears down each vertebrae in your spine, scorching through each and every veins with the catastrophic brilliance of an imploding star. <em>Shit—</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So good t’me—so perfect,” he huffs into your ear. Rex turns his head and steals a kiss. “Feel fuckin’ <em>good</em> stretched around my cock."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You clench around him<em> hard as </em>Rex’s hand sneaks between your bodies and rubs tight, little circles over you swollen clit. There’s barely any build up to your orgasm—just a blinding surge of devastating warmth that sweeps through your body, from your aching center down to your toes. It steals away all the air left in your lungs and leaves your clutching his arm and shuddering for a hold in your own reality—the steady warmth of his body that’s unburdened by armor a much needed anchor for the madness that threatens to drown you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His gentle, and pliant kisses morph into little pricks of his teeth over your neck and collar bone as his hips struggle to keep a definitive pattern. Rex’s curses string together and blur into nonsensical noises and loose tongue admittances that are comparable to moving inches from an imploding star.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where can—can I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grab at his head and whine his name. “<em>Anywhere</em>—in me—you can cum in me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a loving caress over back of his neck and a sweet whisper of his name, he reaches release. Rex’s moan is airy as his eyes slam shut and captures your mouth in a sizzling kiss. He’s twitching in your arms as his hips erratically jerk, hot spurts of his release coating your insides and beginning to leak over your robes you lay over. <em>Whatever</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rex nips at your skin as the last dregs of pleasure jolt up your spine. Neither of you say a word as Rex’s hips come to a slow. Time trickles through your fingers like sand through an hourglass half empty but instead of rushing to dress, you choose to lie on the ground—two halves of a mess someone’s been meaning to clean up for the better part of a long while. You feel at home here—content as your fingers run up and down the back of his head, a bit irked by the armor still covering his back. You’re terrified of the months to come—but at least you have each other. After all, gardens will bloom and flourish with fresh blooded love and wild mistakes sculpted from passion forever if you believe hard enough…wont they?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>www.jangofctss.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>